This invention relates to a vacuum valve switch assembly which operates in a predetermined sequence.
In certain applications, particularly in motor vehicles, it is necessary that an actuating member of a switch is in engagement with a brake pedal of a motor vehicle when the brakes are not applied and the activating member is not in engagement with the pedal when the brake pedal is depressed to apply the brakes of the vehicle. Such a switch is required for cruise control and torque converter clutch applications. When an automobile is put in the cruise control mode, the accelerator pedal is modulated by a computer control which automatically adjusts the accelerator pedal to propel the car at a constant velocity. However, as soon as the brake pedal is depressed, it is necessary that the cruise control mechanism be released thereby releasing the accelerator pedal.
Existing devices used in this application utilize an "O" ring which slides in a bore. The problems in this area are wear on the "O" ring in the bore which results in either vacuum leakage or increased functional forces, which result in sticking plungers and field failures. Such a failure is extremely dangerous if the cruise control mechanism is not released.
The following summary details a device which solves this problem.